princess_sissifandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Sophia
Empress Sophie is mother to the future heir of Austria, Prince Franz, and curret ruler of Austria. Season One The Austrian soldiers are unable to locate the missing princes, so Empress Sophia looks for his sons herself. An Imperial Surprise. A party is held in Possenhoven in the honor of the imperial guests. Sissi has fun with the princes and the children, The Empress and Helena Von Grossberg feel exhausted by the country life Possi’s Little Thief. Count Arkas offers Duke Max a deal: he turns in Colonel Aundrassi, and the Duke wouldn't have to pay for Tempest. After he firmly refused, he goes to Vienna, Austria to warn Empress Sophia. Arkas Gets His Revenge. Both Sissi & Franz tell their parents, who they choose to spend the rest of their lives with, but no one gets the news they expected. The Parents Refuse. Franz convinces his mother to invite Sissi and her family to his engagement ball with Helena. Sissi is very disappointed by that, and plans to stay home with Duke Max A Letter From Franz. Franz sends the royal escort for Sissi. There's an accident in the mine where Hans Brauner works. Empress Sophie sends Franz there to help out. Missed Reunions. It's not easy being a princess. Sissi has to learn the rules of protocol and the empress is giving her a hard time. First Steps In The Royal Court. Sissi steals away from Schonberg only to be stopped by the guards. Sissi is chastised by Empress Sophia, only to be consoled by Prince Karol. A Gilded Cage. Princess Sissi with the help of her friends free Ida Ferenczy before she is turned over to the Empress Sophia as a spy for helping Colonel Aundrassi. The Fortress. Sissi hides the rebel Aundrassi in the orphanage. Helene trick the children into telling her where he is. Helene then bring the Empress so show off her find, only for her to discover Aundrassi & Idda have both escaped. Running Against Time. Helena convinced Empress Sophia to close down The Orphanage. Lover’s Tif. After finding out that The Orphanage needs money Sissi decides to run in a horse race to win the needed money. She is first denied by Empress Sophia, however Prince Karl is injured so Sissi must represent The Palace. They’ve Stolen Tempest. Sissi and Count Arkas who is secretly the Masked Horseman go head-to-head to win the 10,000 Florence. Sissi's friends try to even the field when they find out Arkes is cheating. Sissi wins in the end, and with the Empress Sophia permission, is allowed to donate all the money to The Orphanage. A Well-Deserved Victory. The Empress gives away Sissis money, and Helene talk to the newspaper and tells them Sissi is keeping the money for herself, instead of helping the children. Both Sissi & Franz come home to an angry crowd. Danger At The Prater. Sissi & Franz are met with revolutionaries at the gates of the palace. After defusing the situation and condemning Count Arkas, Prince Franz is allowed to announces his engagement to Sissi and all of Austria. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. Season Two After Prince Franz announces he is going to marry Sissi to the world, Sissi decided to invite their Hungarian friends to sign the peace treaty with Austria. However, it is stolen and the Hungarians look guilty. The Tiara is Gone. Prince Franz and Prince Karl go looking for the Royal Tiara while sissi stay behind to get ready for her wedding. The Queen invites her to the Oprah house and Sissi agrees. However while preforming a fire breaks out and the Queen is in danger. The Opera Caper. Councilor Zottornick convinced Empress Sophia into signing an arrest warrant for Duke Max. Sissi agreeS to renounce her intention to marry Franz in order to save her father by older of the Empress. Sissi's Sacrifice. Prince Franz tells his mother he has given up his claim to the crown in order to marry Sissi. Prince Karl is now to be the new Emperor. Ahriman Island. Councilor Zottornick persuades Empress Sophia that Sissi is a tardier. Good-bye Budapest. Prince Franz tells his mother he has given up his claim to the crown in order to marry Sissi. Prince Karl is now to be the new Emperor. Ahriman Island. Prince Franz looks for Sissi, while Count Arkas tells everyone Sissi is dead. The news reaches The Palace, and Councilor Zottornick tells everyone that The Hungarians are responsible for her death. Arkas’ Prisoners. Prince Franz rides to the border of Austria to meet with his brother Prince Karl and try to stop the war. Private Sissi. Empress Sophia, learns her sons are alive. Sissi in the Eye of the Storm. Empress Sophia lets Prince Franz be Emperor and marry Sissi. As all of Austria wants Sissi at his side. Councilor Zottornick is condemned to be Helena's footman. The Three Pigeons. Prince Fronz and Sissi announce their wedding will take place in one week. Arkas Never Gives Up. Princess Sissi and Prince Franz are finally able to marry. The Triumph Of Love. Quotes Notes * Helena frequently refers to Sisi as a peasant. In fact, Sisi was the grand-daughter of the King of Bavaria and her mother Ludovika was actually the sister of Archduchess Sophie of Austria (Empress Sophia in the series). Therefore Sisi was the cousin of Franz and of much higher rank than the Viscountess Helena. Historical Notes * Had an identical twin sister, Maria Anna of Bavaria, Queen of Saxony. * Archduchess Sophie was never Empress of Austria. She convinced her husband to abdicate during the Revolutions of 1848. Therefore Prince Franz was in fact Emperor Franz Joseph when he first met Sisi. * Emperor Franz preferred Elisabeth to her quiet older sister, Princess Helene and defied his mother's orders, choosing Elisabeth as his bride. As upon laying eyes on Sisi, Franz Joseph feel madly in love with her and demanded to marry her over Helene. His mother, Archduchess Sophie, had reservations about Elisabeth, as she found her unsuited; they were often at odds, especially in the early years of marriage. * Possibly lover with Napoleon II. References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Royal Family Category:Villain Category:Austria Category:Supporting Character